


Patto col diavolo

by MizarRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizarRose/pseuds/MizarRose
Summary: Dedicata ad una amica con cui faccio otto anni di amicizia <3





	Patto col diavolo

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata ad una amica con cui faccio otto anni di amicizia <3

PoV Lance

 

C'era odore di alcool e erba quando l'ho visto per la prima volta, ero stranamente lucido, pronto a parlargli. Lui doveva avermi notato perchè mi sorrideva e scappava, si fermava, mi diceva di seguirlo con lo sguardo, pensavo fosse ubriaco.

Eravamo arrivati nel giardino del proprietario di casa, continuavo a seguirlo senza sapere il suo nome.

Mi aveva strappato l'anima appena l'avevo visto, come se avessi fatto un patto col diavolo proprio in quel momento. Forse lui era veramente il diavolo, tentatore, voleva portarmi su una cattiva strada.

Lo guardavo mentre lui era seduto sull'altalena, osservavo il suo corpo, le gambe lunghe che dondolavano e la sua pelle diafana mi facevano uno strano effetto, mi ero innamorato del diavolo.

Quello che mi aveva colpito maggiormente di lui erano i suoi occhi, un grigio blu, sembravano quasi viola e li adoravo, mi scrutavano, mi divoravano, mi facevano perdere la ragione.

Ero vicino a lui quando il diavolo si era alzato, alla luce della luna avevo visto i suoi capelli, avevo subito amato quel mullet, anche se decisamente fuori moda. Le nostre labbra erano una cosa sola dopo pochi secondi, le mie mani si erano permesse di accarezzare i capelli del tentatore, morbidi e delicati, tutto il contrario del resto del corpo.

Mi sembrava di conoscerlo da tempo, le mani e le labbra sul mio corpo erano familiari, mi facevano tremare, ero felice e geloso, avevo tra le braccia il diavolo e nessuno doveva osare toccarlo a parte me.

 

Lentamente ci cambiavamo a vicenda, eravamo tutti i giorni insieme, io lo aiutavo con i suoi problemi famigliari, lui mi aiutava a non cedere sotto alle mie paranoie che mi facevo quasi tutti i giorni, ma di cui non avevo mai parlato a nessuno.

Ero riuscito a trasformare il diavolo, come se io fossi un angelo purificatore. Il demone che era in lui era scomparso del tutto, quel ragazzo era diventato la luce della mia vita.

Un mese dopo ci siamo messi insieme.

 

\---

 

Sono passati otto anni da quel giorno ma lo ricordo ancora bene.

Ora aspetto il risveglio del corpo accanto al mio. Ho già pensato a tutto per oggi, dovrà essere un giorno speciale.

Ecco che le palpebre che nascondono gli occhi che tanto adoro iniziano ad aprirsi, è giunto il momento finalmente.

Mi chino su di lui e lo bacio delicatamente sulle labbra, ora manca solo una frase.

 

-Felice anniversario, mullet.-

 


End file.
